


[Podfic] Two-Step

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dancing, Episode Tag, F/F, Female Relationships, Gen, Music, POV Female Character, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Uhura knows a few things about Orions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two-Step

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two-Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674433) by [raja815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Star%20Trek/STTOSTwo-Step_zps8a5b60c0.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:09:56 

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/azpjbbf21ptbbjzj3e6u) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/p5410g0k3xkmj5yexuhv)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for A Peck on the Lips 3 at [audiofemme](http://www.audiofemme.dreamwidth.org) in celebration of International Day of Femslash 2013.


End file.
